


next time

by maokuuns



Series: Among Us [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Among Us AU, Fluff, Gen, Ryohei’s a ghost lol, hm, i guess??, more among us as per usual, think that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: They’d never spoken, but maybe they could in the next life.
Series: Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978486
Kudos: 6





	next time

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm Ryohei and Mukuro are both guardians and have never spoken to each higher at all in their lives despite Ryohei having spoken to Chrome before so anyway I think that’s bull here’s this all my Among Us fics are coming from characters chosen on a spinning wheel

Huh. So this is what it was like to be dead? He’d never thought about it much until suddenly he’d had a knife in his back. He didn’t want to die– he had people to look after. Well...

Ryohei glanced around thoughtfully before his brows furrowed in frustration. He hadn’t even known who had killed him, which was rather... annoying. The imposter amongst the crew was good at hiding, he could give them that much.

“Dammit!”

It was still terrible not knowing who his killer was, though.

Now that he was a ghost, and after staring at his own body for a little while and contemplating what to do, he figures he may as well follow the others around, see how they were doing, make sure they were safe. He couldn’t do much else otherwise.

It was... boring, to say the least. Why would anyone want to be a ghost? He couldn’t touch anything or anyone, no one could hear or see him, and he had to see tears shed with no ability to help stop them. He hated it.

On his rounds of the ship and his friends, he finally gave in and travelled after the one crewmate he’d never really spoken to; Mukuro.

He had spoken to Chrome on many occasions and managed to get along with her to some degree; finding ways around her quietness and his loudness they managed to become friends.

But Mukuro... Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever spoken to him, at all. Had he? That didn’t sound right...

Mukuro was in the security room with Chrome, looking up at a set of photos they’d put up of each crew member, simply for the sake of decorating an otherwise awfully plain and stifling room.

“Hah, should we replace his with a black and white one?”

That was morbid.

Chrome shot Mukuro a slightly withered look at this before returning her gaze to Ryohei’s photograph on the wall.

“Well, that’s one down.”

Ah. Was–?

Ryohei’s body, or lack thereof, moved around to hover directly next to Mukuro, a deep look of worry washing over his features.

He knew Mukuro had never exactly been fond of everyone, but he couldn’t have been the one, could he? Or Chrome, for that matter?

Chrome released a soft breath, her body deflating. “Yes, it appears so... I hope it’s no one.”

Mukuro hummed low in his throat. “That doesn’t seem likely at all.” He waved a gloved hand around, his indigo a slight darker shade than Chrome’s own suit. “Surely someone will die before we find them.”

Mukuro has no faith in them, and Ryohei huffed indignantly at this.

“It’s a shame,” Mukuro then murmured, and Ryohei’s head whipped around to stare at him.

“Ah, you never spoke to him, did you?” Chrome wondered, her head tilting. She blew out a soft breath when some of her puffed up from her suit and into her mouth.

“No, but I didn’t need to to hear him” he mused a little dryly. “Still, he was amusing.”

Chrome turned to look behind her at the screens, frowning. “He was nice... It’s not fair. He has a sister. What will do about Kyoko-san?”

Mukuro didn’t mind Chrome shuffling off to get a closer look at the security footage, still staring up at Ryohei’s photo.

“What else? I’m sure the others will tend to it, but she simply needs protecting, no?”

Mukuro’s gaze lingered a little longer before a small smile tugged at his lips. He did rather like Kyoko; she was small, and cute, and awfully sweet. She got along so well with Chrome, too.

Ryohei’s brows furrowed before his chest tightened a little, watching Mukuro close his eyes and press his palms flat together. Once Chrome noticed, she hurried back to his side and pressed her arm to his, copying his actions.

It was silent in the tiny room for a few moments as they prayed.

“Maybe we’ll meet him again one day,” Mukuro chimed softly, but unwilling to move.

Chrome couldn’t help her soft giggle, nodding in agreement. “I hope we can. I think you would like him.”

“I agree. It would be nice to make up for the lack of a connection we had.”

Chrome’s smile widened at this. He’d gotten so much gentler recently, and it warmed her heart.

“Of course.”

Ryohei was still as the two left once one had gotten a ping for a new task to do, his heart pounding in his chest.

He hadn’t ever expected to see Mukuro so soft before, and yet, he had been for a man he had never spoken to. Had wished to meet again, and to connect.

A wide grin started to tug at his lips, grey eyes sparkling.

“Of course, Rokudo! Let’s be friends in our next lives, too!”


End file.
